


holding out for a hero

by neptunedemon



Series: Yuuri Week 2019 [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Sex, Day 4, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Persistent Thirst, M/M, Masturbation, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Yuuri Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 17:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neptunedemon/pseuds/neptunedemon
Summary: Yuuri's new assistant is going to lay him in his grave. That is, if he doesn't do something about how deliciously perfect he is.But then his assistant strikes first.





	holding out for a hero

**Author's Note:**

> [Day 4: Hero](http://yuuriweek2019.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Everyone is pretty dramatic in this one & the thirst is real, so bear with me! XD  
> (Also I edited this at 2AM so......... did my best!)

Yuuri is in desperate need of a hero.

Because the villain he's up against is tall, lean, and dangerously attractive.

The first day he walked into his office, the man’s first day of work, Yuuri nearly forgot he was his new assistant. He'd just jumped from his desk, blinded by a gorgeous smile and a clean sweep of silver hair, and blinked stupidly before asking, "Can I help you?"

"I'm Viktor Nikiforov," the man supplied. Yuuri still stared, until he added, "Mr Katsuki's new assistant? They sent me to this office." Viktor frowned and lifted his phone and began to scroll, like he needed to gather proof of this claim.

"Oh, yes! Sorry, I lost track of time. You're here!" He clapped his hands together, mind stumbling over itself to catch up with the situation. New executive assistant. Viktor. Assistant. Starting today — uh, it was Wednesday, yeah? Viktor. Who didn't bother buttoning the last few buttons of his shirt and kept it neatly tucked into a brand of pants that looked like they fit their worth in money.

"Welcome, did — did Phichit show you around?"

Viktor beamed and pocketed his phone in his back pocket. "The grand tour! Yes, it's a lovely building. So much office space."

Good, Yuuri thought, and almost forgot to think more. He gestured to the seat in front of his desk, placed there for one-on-ones and impromptu meetings. The leather shone burgundy under the fluorescent light. “Take a seat,” he said. 

Viktor did, and Yuuri swallowed down thoughts wanting to fill his mouth with stumbling words, and he powered through introducing his work life with rigid professionalism. He showed Viktor the templates to use to write his emails, gave him access to his Google calendar, and showed him which espresso machine was the best in the building, making sure to hint how he liked his coffee. 

He listened, watching Yuuri with a delicate stare that was simultaneously intense and patient, and he didn't even take notes on his phone. 

The whole ordeal with the lovely, handsome new assistant of his had taken the rest of Yuuri's energy for the day. He'd left early, zapped by the amount he'd exerted himself to remain collected and not collapse under the soft, smothering weight of attraction. 

Lust was like that, Yuuri thought wryly to himself when the door to his office closed behind him. Like being gently suffocated against something soft that you usually want to bury yourself in. Somehow diving headfirst is a drop to your death, when you thought it was just a tempting plunge. 

Perhaps Viktor would do something foolish tomorrow. Forget all those directions he didn't take notes on, bring him cold, bitter coffee, and stumble over his words, and Yuuri could see his flaws on his sleeve instead of his sleeves rolled to show muscled forearms, and he'd be back to having control. Viktor would be out by the end of the quarter. 

But Yuuri is hit with the smell of piping hot coffee when he opens the door to his office the next morning. He blinked as the motion lights in his office turned on. Someone had opened the curtains; morning sun streamed inside, basking across his desk and making the oak glow a warm auburn. 

A disposable coffee cup was sitting at the center, a little curl of steaming rising through the slit in the lip. Under it was a sticky note that read, in elegant and sloping font no less, "One cream, one sugar; meeting at 9:30."

He stared around his office like he didn't recognize the place, and then he caught the motion of something in his doorway and looked right when someone knocked on the wall outside. Viktor was standing there, a bright grin on his face, a laptop tucked under his arm. 

"Morning!"

Yuuri snatched the words before they left him entirely. "Good morning." No sleeves rolled up this morning, but suspenders kept slacks snug on his hips. Yuuri dropped his eyes to his coffee. “Thanks.” 

Viktor nodded, then propped his laptop up on his arm and started typing. “Of course. The presentation for the meeting with the marketing team is ready. I’ll be sharing it with you so you can take a look at it beforehand. Right — now!” Viktor hit a key loudly, and moments later, Yuuri’s phone dinged. “It’s all pretty straightforward. I’ll be back at 5-til and we can walk over together. Do you need anything else?”

“I—” Yuuri stared, dumb, which annoyed him and made him want to shove Viktor out of his office. If not that, then he’d like to yank him farther in by his suspenders. “Nope, thank you, this all seems very good.”

Viktor nodded, said, “Of course,” and shut the office door, leaving Yuuri inside, alone and hot in the early morning rays. 

~ 

Viktor was evil, absolutely evil, a monster who flaunted around with his perfect body and perfect words while being the perfect assistant, and it drove Yuuri mad. He was a poor prince, locked in the tower of his office, being watched by a dragon gilded in silver. 

Except he wanted to bang the dragon. But couldn’t because that was wrong, or something — 

He sighed and slumped in his chair. Friday had finally rolled in. His employees were dispersing, and they all said goodbye as he left like he didn’t catch the frills of their weekend plans together, the sorts of things you don’t invite a boss to. Yuuri waved good-bye to them, and then stopped short when the dragon stopped him before the building’s exit. 

“Have a good weekend! See you Monday.”

Yuuri heart hammered like a broken watch, ticking away at the same minute, the same thought. 

“See you Monday.”

~ 

Yuuri tried to read a book. He tried to watch TV. He turned off his phone so that static sound of life, electricity, and energy wasn't pouring in through his phone on social media, the news, with the world alive on a Friday night. 

He showered, hot with curls of steam, and then when it soaked into his muscles too deep, he turned it cold and attempted to freeze his thoughts. 

Heat found its way back in during the darker parts of the night, when his will was like glass and shattered against the phantom press of hands, reaching in to press sears into Yuuri’s skin. 

His mind couldn't help but wander to Viktor, with glittering eyes and beautiful muscles and that tight line of his ass when he cocked a hip to type something into his laptop, balanced precariously atop one hand Yuuri wished would grab him and — 

A gasp sucked in through his lips, and he flung protesting thoughts away and reached into his pajama bottoms to seek his cock, hard and flush against his memories. 

He stroked a few times, a heat searing further through him like affirmation of his want. He kicked down his pants, catching his covers in the frantic movement, and greedily licked his hand before wrapping it back around himself. The firm hands of someone else filled his mind. _Him,_ stroking his cock, begging for his orgasm, for Yuuri to feel good. 

The slick coax of his hand quickened — just himself, he made this go fast, be quick, so he wouldn’t have to think long. He would flip Viktor around, hit his knees to the floor and lick up his ass, he thought. Imaginary moans filled the thick of his ears, then his own hiss pitched through the dark, and he came into his hand, suddenly and hard. The image of Viktor, trembling and spent, flashed behind his eyelids until it was an after-image burned into his pulse and his strokes had become weak and lazy, until stopping altogether. 

Then he cleaned up in a rush and slammed his face into his pillow, smothering the fantasies out. He would forget by Monday, he willed. 

~

He did not forget by Monday. Instead, he fucked desperately into his hand again on Saturday, then Sunday, then Sunday again in preparation for Monday, and he tried not to think about it as he walked through his office door and was hit with the scent of fresh coffee. His cock twitched. 

In response, he downed a searing, bitter sip, and threw his thoughts hard and anxiously into the presentation he was giving that afternoon. 

Viktor still appeared, handsome as ever in the doorway, asking Yuuri if there was anything he wanted besides good coffee, his morning in order, and the sight of a good body for breakfast. He blinked. “Nothing else,” he lied. 

Despite the ways in which Viktor was a distraction, the morning sun did wake him up quicker than a cup of coffee, his organized morning set the tone for the day, and the occasional cup of water Viktor brought him randomly throughout the hours made him realize he did a rather poor job at keeping hydrated before. 

So on Monday evening, when Viktor, in another set of godly business casual, was sitting at the chair in his office working on the laptop placed in his lap, and Yuuri was pacing around on the phone — he didn’t let himself be too surprised when he noticed the sound of Viktor no longer typing. He waited until he was answering aloud to steal a look Viktor’s way, and sure enough, his eyes were on him, eyeing the lower length of Yuuri. 

So he turned on his heel and finished the conversation with his back to the room. 

Yuuri started lingering too long before Viktor to listen to what he said for the day. He sipped his coffee, slowly, with a long look from under his lashes, and delighted himself in the way Viktor sometimes — just sometimes — stumbled over a word.

It was a risk, but in meetings he stopped in front of where Viktor took notes, sitting as he stood, and stayed a little too long. 

Maybe he was imagining that the time Viktor’s eyes spent roving his body was growing as the days passed. But that would be hard, considering he was fairly aware of when his burning stare scorched across him. 

So he also was less surprised when, instead of saying bye and shutting himself out of Yuuri’s office on Friday afternoon, he shut himself in. Yuuri looked up, eyes wide. Viktor stood there with his head tilted downwards, like a soldier about to make a confession to his king, except there was a glint in his gaze that sent a shiver through Yuuri. 

“I have to ask you a question.”

Yuuri cocked a brow. “About work?”

Viktor stared quietly, then a sudden smile broke into his face. It didn't reach his eyes, like there was a hesitance pulling his expression a little taut. It tickled a low place in Yuuri’s chest. 

“Oh, indeed,” Viktor said, not sounding completely sincere. “I was just wondering,” and he paused, his hands noticeably clenching his laptop. He seemed to be reconsidering. 

The feeling came out of nowhere, but it was a sudden urge to not let Viktor’s intentions zap into thin air before they could finish manifesting. 

He stood up, knocking the chair a few inches back with a scrape. Fingers placed across the desk like touching delicate lace, he met Viktor's eyes. 

Yuuri opened his mouth to speak, and Viktor tried again with, “Do…” and they both stopped again. They chuckled, pathetically, to the heavy space between them. 

Another swollen moment of silence, and Yuuri could feel his blood hot in his veins. Something shifted, slotting into the air conditioned, dry air around them and wiggling into then clean corners between carpet and wall paper, like a whisper that reminded them they're alone, and it's quite frankly stupid to resist.

“The door locks from the inside,” Yuuri said. 

“Oh, thank god,” Viktor muttered. He whirled around and flicked the lock on the doorknob. With quick steps he came forward, plunking his laptop on the desk. 

Five o’clock pounded through Yuuri like champagne. He caught Viktor by the waist and let himself be wrapped in a hard kiss. It was like the weight of want in him was bursting out like a pillow of down; finally, he felt the lines of Viktor’s body, the thin fabric of his shirt so quickly evolved from a sexy decoration to a cold, tight barrier. And finally he knew the image and feel of those forearms around his sides. His ass was grabbed, gripped firm with a squeeze that almost lifted himself off his feet, and he broke their kiss with a laugh. 

Blush fumed across his face, but Viktor smirked and gave another squeeze, and then Yuuri understood. It'd been at the back of his mind as a whimsical possibility, that faint wisp of hope that rolls in with the fog of any desire. Viktor’s smirk cracked a little wider before he tugged Yuuri forward into the heated depth of another kiss, and it was undeniable. His assistant had definitely been wanting him too. 

Viktor gently knocked his forehead against Yuuri’s for just a moment. “Finally,” he breathed, and Yuuri felt the word like rich oxygen in his bloodstream. 

This whole time Viktor had wanted him. Good thing Yuuri’s weak will was strong enough to break through someone else's. 

He had Viktor pushed into his desk, and then Viktor’s finger traced the zipper of his pants, sending him dizzy when he felt them being undone, and he reached for Viktor, hands hungry to claw him apart. But Viktor snatched his hips and shoved him down, and Yuuri’s ass hit the leather of his chair; it sprung back and rolled, but Viktor dropped to his knees and pulled him back in by the chair arms. 

The trace of Viktor’s jaw was delicate ivory under his fingertips, and it was with all his might he resisted scratching his fingers into that pretty face, jaw and cheek bones just piano keys. Instead, his heart thudded hard enough to make music of his ribs, and his cock lost itself to Viktor’s lips. 

Warmth streamed through his blood and tangled at the base of his ass. Viktor must be some sort of sorcerer, because he slowly shimmied Yuuri’s pants down with him barely noticing, but by then it was a relief when Viktor teased a finger at his entrance. “Holy shit,” Yuuri gasped with a hot chill down his spine, then Viktor pressed in. 

Any decent executive has a stash of contraceptives and lubricant in their desk, or so Yuuri, abashed, insisted to Viktor, to which he was promptly silenced by the cool drip of lube down his ass and then felt himself guided back. A thunk and glance back — Yuuri bit his lip, Viktor was so gorgeous — showed Viktor taking his turn in his office chair. Viktor in charge — he WAS in charge, Yuuri realized suddenly, as if it just occurred to him he'd melted into Viktor’s touch almost immediately. The dragon ensnaring him with its gold. 

Viktor guided him back on his cock, and then he was sitting down on him, whimpering as a thick feeling pushed into him. Precum beaded from him; he felt so heavy, filled so good, his eyes burned with the need to water, but he blinked and hissed his way through raising and lowering his hips again. His grip on the chair arms was iron, one leg braced around them for balance, and it opened him up so good. 

From behind, Viktor gripped his hips hard, coaxing him up and down and whispering praise into his spine, soft breath tickling him up and down. 

When Yuuri could hold pace, Viktor reached around took his cock, and Yuuri was ragged with the pleasure. Another hand trailed up his body with a cool ghost of a path, making little maps across his skin, then coming down sharply with a tweak of his nipple. He wanted to collapse like a star: it was too good, too much, and he was getting pounded by his deadly assistant, and he was going to want to again, and again, and again, and he held onto that want — since apparently this man was draped in gold and _wishes_ — and let it burn hot in the base of his skull when he came. 

White slanted across the dark wood of his desk, then down Viktor’s hand, and he kept stroking and it kept feeling good, so much that Yuuri wasn't sure when Viktor was coming because he was moaning and gripping him so much. 

But then they were still and warm. The room smelled like sweat and faint perfume, and somewhere were all the breaths Yuuri would never catch again, fleeing to the corners where secrets hid. Things, of course, had been a little less dark since Viktor insisted on opening the curtains each morning, so maybe those spaces would get used to the light soon. Maybe. 

“You are—” Yuuri started, wanting to say something before the glow died and he was caught up in the blushing embarrassment slowly working its way to his face. 

But Viktor finished for him, purring, “—a very good assistant?”

And there it was; his face heated, but he held his grace and threw a glance back at Viktor, because the deed was done and he couldn’t go back now. “Yes, basically.”

For some reason, for some unearthly reason, that made the dragon smile with blinding light, and Yuuri felt his heart lunge to jump off the castle. 

He giggled despite himself and ignored the way Viktor’s grin widened even more, and then cleared his throat in false sternness to say, “To avoid a conflict of interest, and also losing our jobs, please note this was off the clock. You’re a good assistant, but right now, you’re just Viktor.”

And Viktor beamed — again, gosh, it was like burying his face in a pot of gold.

They cleaned up, and when their clothes were shrugged back on and the conclusion of their thwarted longing buried deep in Yuuri’s office trash can, Viktor nobly extended a hand. “Join me for dinner?”

So maybe, just maybe, the dragon was the prince in shining armor all along. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Some of you have been leaving INCREDIBLE comments on my Yuuri Week fics (+ others) and I'm responding soon, I just T_T thank you <3 I actually teared up at some jflsdfkjs goshhh
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/neptunedemon) and [Tumblr](http://skateonme.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
